A Fairy Tale to Remember
by musicalBooknerd13
Summary: In the kingdom of Fierland, there were twin princesses, Amy and Sammy. Amy has been betrothed to Prince Topher of Eirle. But what happens to Sammy when Amy one day falls ill. Rated T for mild language


**Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot!**

 **In this story, TD never happened. This story takes place in a future where the world has returned to the times of royal families and empires, as the modern civilization of the 21** **st** **century has been blown to ashes and dust because of war.**

 **I realize that Topher may seem a bit OOC, but that's because there is no reality TV for him to be the host of here.**

 **I don't own Total Drama. I'm simply a teenage girl with many interests and hobbies, two of which are TD and writing.**

 **And yes, I named the king Gerard, and I made the royal last name "Way". Don't judge me.**

* * *

 ** _A Fairy Tale to Remember_**

In the kingdom of Fierland, there was a royal family. There was King Gerard, Queen Talia, and their near-identical twin daughters, Princesses Amy and Sammy. The only difference between the two was that Amy had a beauty mark on her cheek.

Princess Amy was mean, and bossy, but had a naturally outgoing personality, and would talk to everyone she met. Princess Sammy, however, was soft-spoken, kind to everyone, and talented, but she was extremely introverted, preferring to just read and write in her room.

Amy loved to torment the younger twin for being uglier, dumber, and overall a spare her, even though it was known by all that knew the two that Sammy was the better twin, for she was kind at heart.

Princess Amy had been betrothed to Prince Topher of Eirle from birth. Amy loved Topher, and had been happy with their betrothal. Topher, however, did not love her back.

You see, Topher loved Princess Sammy, rather than his betrothed. He loved Sammy's kindhearted personality, and found her shyness adorable. Sammy didn't know this, though. She just thought he was being nice to her out of pity.

What Topher didn't know was that Sammy liked him back. But nobody would know this, for fear of what Amy would do. The only person she told was her best friend, Jasmine, her lady-in-waiting. Sammy knew Jasmine would keep this secret for her.

* * *

The kingdom of Fierland lived in perfect harmony, until one day. When the princesses were 15, Amy had fallen ill. No matter how much the royal doctor tried, nothing would help her.

The princess continued to grow weaker and weaker, but she still continued to torment her sister. But one day, when Amy was on her deathbed, the princess called her sister to her bedside.

"Sammy," Amy coughed. "I have to tell you something."

"Wait. Did you just call me Sammy, like, my actual name? Not 'Samey' or 'Spareamy'?"

"Yes, because I may not get another chance to. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you these past 16 years. I've been a total bitch, and I know you didn't deserve any of it."

"You're apologizing to me? Wow. Thanks. I just can't believe it. But, why are you apologizing now?"

"Because, Sammy, I will probably die any day now, and I feel like you ought to know why I've treated you like this.

You see, I've treated you like this for so long because I knew you were better than me. Kindness always came naturally to you, but I always had to try to be nice. You don't have a stupid beauty mark on your cheek, and it certainly isn't beautiful. You're a better singer, a better artist, and just an overall better person than I had ever been," Amy explained.

"So, you treated me like dirt just because you were jealous?"

"Pretty much. I just wanted to feel like I was important. I'm so sorry about all that I've done to you."

"I accept your apology, Amy. I never thought this day would come. But, I have something to tell you, too," Sammy told her sister.

"What is it?"

"You see, I like Topher," Sammy confessed.

"You do? You know, you would probably be better for Topher than I ever would be. He always seemed to like you more than me, which is what added to my hatred of you,"

"Wait, really, you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not. I can never be with him now, and you deserve to be with him more than I ever have. Go for him. I want you to be with him, for my sake."

"Really, sis? Wow. I never thought I would ever see this day," Sammy said, embracing her sister.

"Neither did I," Amy said, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I guess I'd better go. I love you, Amy," Sammy said.

Amy had one short break between coughs, which was enough time for her to say "I love you too, Sammy."

On June 13, 6132, at 6:30 AM, Princess Amanda Vanessa Way of Fierland was pronounced dead. She died just 9 hours after apologizing to Sammy. On the day of their 16th birthday, the two princesses became one. Her last words had been "I love you too, Sammy".

* * *

It was one month later when Princess Amy's funeral was held. After the funeral, Princess Sammy had been sitting alone in the corner of the chapel, when she was approached by a boy about her age. That boy was Prince Topher of Eirle.

"Hey, Sammy," the Prince said.

"Oh, hey Topher," Sammy replied, her sadness reigning clear in her voice.

"I just can't believe Amy's gone," Topher said.

"Neither can I. I mean, I understand that she's gone, but the part I can't believe is that she apologized to me just hours before she died. She finally apologized to me, and then she died. I just can't believe it."

"Wow. Sad, how that's the way things work in life, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You know, when Amy apologized to me, there was actually something that I admitted to her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that… I really like you Topher. I just kept it a secret to escape Amy's rage," Sammy admitted.

"Really? Because, I've actually been meaning to tell you something… I really like you, too. I just never said anything because I was already engaged to Amy."

"Really? Huh… Right before she died, Amy said that she would have wanted me to be with you since she can't. Who would have thought?"

It was silent for a few moments, until Topher spoke up, "Wait. If Amy is no longer with us, doesn't that mean that my betrothal to her automatically would be passed to you?"

"You're right! This means… We'll be getting married!"

And that is the story of how Princess Samantha Alicia Way of the Kingdom of Fierland married Prince Christopher Aaron Thompson of the Kingdom of Eirle. And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Please leave a review, and be on the lookout for more oneshots and a story coming soon. That's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
